The present invention relates to absorbent articles, in particular sanitary napkins and panty liners comprising compositions providing odour control benefits.
Whilst the primary focus of absorbent articles remains the ability of these articles to absorb and retain fluids, another important area of development in this field is the control of oderous compounds contained within the absorbed fluids or their degradation products. There are a wide range of compounds which may be present in an absorbent article during use which result in the formation of malodourous. These compounds include fatty acids, ammonia, amines, sulphur containing compounds and ketones and aldehydes.
The art is replete with descriptions of various odour controlling agents for use in absorbent articles in order to address the problem of malodour formation. These agents can typically be classified according to the type of odour the agent is intended to combat. Odours may be classified as being acidic, basic or neutral. Acidic odour controlling agents have a pH greater than 7 and typically include inorganic carbonates, bicarbonates, phosphates and sulphates. Basic odour controlling agents have a pH of less than 7 and include compounds such as citric acid, boric acid and maleic acid.
Neutral odour controlling agents have a pH of approximately 7. Examples of these types of compounds include activated carbons, clays, zeolites, silicas and starches. For example EPO 348 978 discloses an absorbent article comprising an odour control system wherein the neutral odour controlling particles are selected from carbon, clays, silicas, zeolites and molecular sieves. EPO 510 619 relates to absorbent article comprising odour control complex including a combination of at least 2 agents selected form a group which includes zeolites and silica gels. Similarly, WO 91/12029, WO 91/11977 and WO 91/12030 disclose the combination of zeolites and absorbent gelling materials.
WO 81/01643 relates to the removal of nitrogenous irritants present in waste matter in diapers by the use of an inorganic aluminosilicate zeolite ammonium ion exchange material. In addition silica gel may be present to absorb additional water. Carbon is a preferred component of the system
Carbon has been noted in the art as being particularly effective over a broad spectrum of odours. However, it is not favoured due to its black appearance, which is considered unacceptable by consumers. Hence a currently preferred odour control agent is zeolite. Although zeolites do not have a negative aesthetic profile, the main drawback is its lack of effective odour control over a broad range of odour types.
Hence, there still exists a need to provide an odour controlling agent or system which has an acceptable aesthetic profile such that it is light coloured and provides effective odour control over a wide range of malodourous compounds.
It has now been observed that this need may be addressed by the use of the combination of zeolite with silica to effectively combat a wide range of odours which may be present within an absorbent article. Surprisingly it has been observed that the combination of zeolite with silica results in a synergic effect such that the odour control performance of the combination of zeolite and silica is greater than the mere sum of the components.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that the compounds are all light in colour and thus are not noticeable within the absorbent article and are therefore acceptable from a consumer standpoint. Furthermore, the use of the combination of zeolite and silica results in a reduction on costs of the odour control system
None of the identified prior art has recognised the that this specific combination of zeolite and silica provides the above described benefits.
Another patent application is being filed on the same date as this application. It is entitled xe2x80x9cFeminine hygiene absorbent products having a zeolite and silica odour control systemxe2x80x9d also assigned to xe2x80x9cThe Procter and Gamble Companyxe2x80x9d.
The present invention relates to a activated carbon free absorbent articles comprising a topsheet, a backsheet and an absorbent core characterised in that said sanitary napkin comprises an odour control system comprising the combination of zeolite and silica.
The present invention relates to absorbent disposable articles such as sanitary napkins, baby diapers, incontinence products and panty liners. The absorbent article of the present invention which is free of activated carbon and comprises the essential features of a liquid pervious topsheet a backsheet and an absorbent core intermediate the topsheet and the backsheet. The absorbent article further comprises as an essential component an odour control system.
According to the present invention the absorbent article comprises as an essential feature an odour control system comprising zeolite and silica, which is effective over a wide range of malodours.
The use and manufacture of zeolite material is well know in the literature and is described in the following reference texts: ZEOLITE SYNTHESIS, ACS Symposium Series 398, Eds. M. L. Occelli and H. E Robson (1989) pages 2-7; ZEOLITE MOLECULAR SIEVES, Structure, Chemistry and Use, by D. W. Breck, John Wiley and Sons (1974) pages 245-250, 313-314 and 348-352; MODERN APPLICATIONS OF MOLECULAR SIEVE ZEOLITES, Ph.D. Dissertation of S. M. Kuznicki, U. of Utah (1980), available from University of Microfilms International, Ann Arbor, Mich., pages 2-8.
Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicates of group IA and group IIA elements such as Na, K, Mn, Ca and are chemically represented by the empirical formula:
M2/nO.Al2O3.ySiO2.wH2O
where y is 2 or greater, n is the cation valence, and w is the water content in the voids of the zeolite.
Structurally, zeolites are complex, crystalline inorganic polymers based on an infinitely extending framework of AlO4 and SiO4 tetrahedra linked to each other by sharing of oxygen ions. This framework structure contains channels or interconnected voids that are occupied by the cations and water molecules.
The structural formula of a zeolite is based on the crystal unit cell, the smallest unit of structure, represented by
Mx/n[(AlO2)x(SiO2)y].wH2O
where n is the valence of cation M, w is the number of water molecules per unit cell, x and y are the total number of tedrahedra per unit cell, y/x usually having values of 1-5.
Zeolites may be naturally derived or synthetically manufactured. The synthetic zeolites being preferred for use herein. Suitable zeolites for use herein include zeolite A, zeolite P, zeolite Y, zeolite X, zeolite DAY, zeolite ZSM-5, or mixtures thereof. Most preferred are zeolite A, zeolite Y or mixtures thereof.
According to the present invention the zeolite is preferably hydrophobic. This is typically achieved by increasing the molar ratio of the SiO2 to AlO2 content such that the ratio of x to y is at least 1, preferably from 1 to 500, most preferably from 1 to 6.
The absorbent article preferably comprises from 40 gmxe2x88x922 to 90 gmxe2x88x922, more preferably from 55 gmxe2x88x922 to 85 gmxe2x88x922, most preferably from 60 gmxe2x88x922 to 65 gmxe2x88x922 of said zeolite.
According to the present invention the odour control system comprises as an essential component silica in combination with the zeolite. Silica i.e. silicon dioxide SiO2 exists in a variety of crystalline forms and amorphous modifications, any of which are suitable for use herein. In particular, silicas having a high surface area or in agglomerated form are preferred. Silica molecular sieves are not considered to be within the definition of silica as used herein. Preferably the silica is in a highly purified form such that is contains at least 90%, preferably 95%, more preferably 99% silicon dioxide. Most preferably the silica is silica gel having a 100% silica content. Alternatively, the silica may be provided from other sources such as metal silicates including sodium silicate.
The absorbent article preferably comprises from 40 gmxe2x88x922 to 100 gmxe2x88x922, more preferably from 60 gmxe2x88x922 to 90 gmxe2x88x922, most preferably from 60 gmxe2x88x922 to 65 gmxe2x88x922 of silica based on 100% purity.
The silica (100%) and zeolite are preferably present in the odour control system at a ratio by weight of from 1:5 to 5:1, more preferably from 3:1 to 1:3, most preferably from 1:1.
According to the present invention the weight of the odour control system which may be used in the absorbent article can be readily determined by the skilled person bearing in mind the absorbent article dimensions. For example the absorbent article may comprise from 0.5 g to 5 g, preferably from 1 g to 3 g, most preferably from 1.5 g to 2.5 g of said odour control system.
According to the present invention the odour control system may comprise additional optional components such as absorbent gelling materials, antimicrobial agents, perfuming ingredients, masking agents, chelants or mixtures thereof, all of which are known to the those skilled in the art.
The odour control system may be incorporated into the absorbent article by any of the methods disclosed in the art, for example layered on the core of the absorbent article or mixed within the fibres of the absorbent core. The odour control system is preferably incorporated between two layers of cellulose tissue. Optionally the system may be bonded between two cellulose tissue layers with, for example, a hot melt adhesive or any suitable bonding system.
More preferably the odour control system is incorporated in a layered structure in accordance with the disclosure of WO 94/01069 or Italian patent application number TO 93A 001028. TO 93A 001028 describes a layered structure substantially as described in WO 94/01069 with the exception that TO 93A 001028 comprises a much higher quantity of absorbent gelling material in the intermediate layer which is between the fibrous layers (120 gmxe2x88x922) that would be incorporated as an optional component in the present invention. The intermediate layer comprises in particular a polyethylene powder as thermoplastic material which is mixed with the premixed odour control system of the present invention. The mixture is then heated such that the polyethylene melts and glues the laminate layers and components together. The bridges which form the bond points between the fibrous layers involve particles of AGM as well as particles of thermoplastic material. (The absorbent capacity of the AGM is unaffected by bonding.) The adhesive lines are preferably also placed on the edges of the laminate to ensure that the edges of the laminate stick and any loose odour control material does not fall out of the laminate.
According to the present invention the absorbent articles do not comprise any activated carbon or carbon black. Such materials are known in the art for their absorption ability but are aesthetically unacceptable to consumers. Such materials are known under the trade names of for example CALGON.
According to the present invention, the absorbent core can include the following components: (a) an optional primary fluid distribution layer preferably together with a secondary optional fluid distribution layer; (b) a fluid storage layer; (c) an optional fibrous (xe2x80x9cdustingxe2x80x9d) layer underlying the storage layer; and (d) other optional components. According to the present invention the absorbent core may have any thickness depending on the end use envisioned.
One optional component of the absorbent core according to the present invention is a primary fluid distribution layer and a secondary fluid distribution layer. The primary distribution layer typically underlies the topsheet and is in fluid communication therewith. The topsheet transfers the acquired fluid to this primary distribution layer for ultimate distribution to the storage layer. This transfer of fluid through the primary distribution layer occurs not only in the thickness, but also along the length and width directions of the absorbent product. The also optional but preferred secondary distribution layer typically underlies the primary distribution layer and is in fluid communication therewith. The purpose of this secondary distribution layer is to readily acquire fluid from the primary distribution layer and transfer it rapidly to the underlying storage layer. This helps the fluid capacity of the underlying storage layer to be fully utilised. The fluid distribution layers can be comprised of any material typical for such distribution layers. In particular fibrous layers maintain the capillaries between fibers even when wet are useful as distribution layers.
Positioned in fluid communication with, and typically underlying the primary or secondary distribution layers, is a fluid storage layer. The fluid storage layer can comprise any usual absorbent material or combinations thereof. It preferably comprises absorbent gelling materials usually referred to as xe2x80x9chydrogelxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csuperabsorbentxe2x80x9d, hydrocolloidxe2x80x9d materials in combination with suitable carriers.
The absorbent gelling materials are capable of absorbing large quantities of aqueous body fluids, and are further capable of retaining such absorbed fluids under moderate pressures. The absorbent gelling materials can be dispersed homogeneously or non-homogeneously in a suitable carrier. The suitable carriers, provided they are absorbent as such, can also be used alone.
Suitable absorbent gelling materials for use herein will most often comprise a substantially water-insoluble, slightly cross-linked, partially neutralised, polymeric gelling material. This material forms a hydrogel upon contact with water Such polymer materials can be prepared from polymerizable, unsaturated, acid-containing monomers which are well known in the art.
Suitable carriers include materials which are conventionally utilised in absorbent structures such as natural, modified or synthetic fibers, particularly modified or non-modified cellulose fibers, in the form of fluff and/or tissues. Suitable carriers can be used together with the absorbent gelling material, however, they can also be used alone or in combinations. Most preferred are tissue or tissue laminates in the context of sanitary napkins and panty liners.
An embodiment of the absorbent structure made according to the present invention may comprise multiple layers comprises a double layer tissue laminate formed by folding the tissue onto itself. These layers can be joined to each other for example by adhesive or by mechanical interlocking or by hydrogen bridge bands. Absorbent gelling material or other optional material can be comprised between the layers.
Modified cellulose fibers such as the stiffened cellulose fibers can also be used. Synthetic fibers can also be used and include those made of cellulose acetate, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene chloride, acrylics (such as Orlon), polyvinyl acetate, non-soluble polyvinyl alcohol, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyamides (such as nylon), polyesters, bicomponent fibers, tricomponent fibers, mixtures thereof and the like. Preferably, the fiber surfaces are hydrophilic or are treated to be hydrophilic. The storage layer can also include filler materials, such as Perlite, diatomaceous earth, Vermiculite, etc., to improve liquid retention.
If the absorbent gelling material is dispersed non-homogeneously in a carrier, the storage layer can nevertheless be locally homogenous, i.e. have a distribution gradient in one or several directions within the dimensions of the storage layer. Non-homogeneous distribution can also refer to laminates of carriers enclosing absorbent gelling materials partially or fully.
An optional component for inclusion in the absorbent core according to the present invention is a fibrous layer adjacent to, and typically underlying the storage layer. This underlying fibrous layer is typically referred to as a xe2x80x9cdustingxe2x80x9d layer since it provides a substrate on which to deposit absorbent gelling material in the storage layer during manufacture of the absorbent core. Indeed, in those instances where the absorbent gelling material is in the form of macro structures such as fibers, sheets or strips, this fibrous xe2x80x9cdustingxe2x80x9d layer need not be included. However, this xe2x80x9cdustingxe2x80x9d layer provides some additional fluid-handling capabilities such as rapid wicking of fluid along the length of the pad.
The absorbent core according to the present invention can include other optional components normally present in absorbent webs. For example, a reinforcing scrim can be positioned within the respective layers, or between the respective layers, of the absorbent core. Such reinforcing scrims should be of such configuration as to not form interfacial barriers to fluid transfer. Given the structural integrity that usually occurs as a result of thermal bonding, reinforcing scrims are usually not required for thermally bonded absorbent structures.
According to the present invention the absorbent article comprises as an essential component a topsheet The topsheet may comprise a single layer or a multiplicity of layers. In a preferred embodiment the topsheet comprises a first layer which provides the user facing surface of the topsheet and a second layer between the first layer and the absorbent structure/core.
The topsheet as a whole and hence each layer individually needs to be compliant, soft feeling, and non-irritating to the wearer""s skin. It also can have elastic characteristics allowing it to be stretched in one or two directions. According to the present invention the topsheet may be formed from any of the materials available for this purpose and known in the art, such as woven and non woven fabrics and films. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the layers, preferably the upper layer, of the topsheet comprises a hydrophobic, liquid permeable apertured polymeric film. Preferably, the upper layer is provided by a film material having apertures which are provided to facilitate liquid transport from the wearer facing surface towards the absorbent structure. If present the lower layer preferably comprises a non woven layer, an apertured formed film or an airlaid tissue.
The backsheet primarily prevents the extrudes absorbed and contained in the absorbent structure from wetting articles that contact the absorbent product such as underpants, pants, pyjamas and undergarments. The backsheet is preferably impervious to liquids (e.g. menses and/or urine) and is preferably manufactured from a thin plastic film, although other flexible liquid impervious materials can also be used. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cflexiblexe2x80x9d refers to materials that are compliant and will readily conform to the general shape and contours of the human body. The backsheet also can have elastic characteristics allowing it to stretch in one or two directions.
The backsheet typically extends across the whole of the absorbent structure and can extend into and form part of or all of the preferred sideflaps, side wrapping elements or wings.
The backsheet can comprise a woven or nonwoven material, polymeric films such as thermoplastic films of polyethylene or polypropylene, or composite materials such as a film-coated nonwoven material. Preferably, the backsheet is a polyethylene film.
Exemplary polyethylene films are manufactured by Clopay Corporation of Cincinnati, Ohio, under the designation P18-0401 and by Ethyl Corporation, Visqueen Division, of Terre Haute, Ind., under the designation XP-39385. The backsheet is preferably embossed and/or matt finished to provide a more clothlike appearance. Further, the backsheet can permit vapours to escape from the absorbent structure, i.e. be breathable, while still preventing extrudates from passing through the backsheet. Also breathable backsheets comprising several layers, e.g. film plus non-woven structures, can be used.
According to the present invention the absorbent article may find utility in sanitary napkins, panty liners, adult incontinence products and baby diapers. In particular the present invention finds application in sanitary napkins and panty liners.